


Memories

by PearlyFoxy



Series: Friends till the End [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyFoxy/pseuds/PearlyFoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from Fanfiction.net.</p><p>Sequel to My First Job. Darlene once again becomes night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Now a wife and mother, things she forgot due to the Bite of '87 soon resurface, but now she's all alone without anyone to help her...or is she? I only own Darlene, her family, and the names of the spirits and the murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Darlene’s POV:

“Darlene? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“*sniff* Yea…I did what had to be done. I don’t even know who the father was anyway…”

“You sure you couldn’t take care of her?”

“Not without the father.” I looked back at the orphanage. “I’m sure Lavender will be fine. I’ll…miss her though…”

Samuel hugged me, comforting me. My boyfriend then kneeled down and pulled out a ring, getting rid of any negative feelings I had at that moment.

_“Will you marry me, Darlene?”_

I was speechless at the moment. I collapsed onto my knees as tears of joy escaped my eyes. “Of course I will!” He picked me up and kissed me passionately.

Once he set me on my feet, I turned over to look at a tree. “What is it?” Samuel asked.

“I thought someone was watching us…watching _me_ …” I shiver a bit from nervousness.

“I’m sure it’s fine…” he said, rubbing my sides. We then headed back home, though I once again felt like I was being watched.

-about 5 years later-

“Aww…do you _have_ to find a job?”

“Sorry, sweetie, but if you want extra money to spend on your birthday, I need to find a job. We’re tight on money right now, anyway.”

Maria pouted and continued to play on my old Nintendo 64. I looked through the newspaper, but I didn’t find anything interesting.

Just then, Samuel came over to me with my phone, which was ringing. “Hello?” I asked.

“Um…hello? Hello, Darlene? I was wondering if you would like to take on the job as a night guard at the new Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza next week?”

It was Chris! I do remember him saying I had a job at an old one (though I don’t really remember that), so I said, “Sure!”

I smile when he told me I got the job. I ended the call and told Samuel what job I had.

“But _mooooooom_! I wanna play with you more!” Maria whined.

“Now Maria, you’re 5 going on 6. You don’t need to whine. If I don’t take this job, we won’t have enough money to go where we plan on taking you on your birthday.”

“Wait, we’re taking her somewhere?” Samuel asked me, raising an eyebrow.

“What did I just tell you?” I asked incredulously, “Don’t you remember our agreement we had when Maria was still inside my belly?” I may be slightly screwed up in the head, but at least I don’t have short/long-term memory loss.

“Oh, right,” he said, finally getting it.

-at the pizzeria, 2 days later-

???’s POV:

I still remember that day…5 years ago…when Samuel proposed to my girl. As much as I don’t want her to remember my true colors…sometimes I wished she remembered the other stuff we did. We would chat together. I drove her to the pizzeria and back during her final nights as a night guard. We even had a _daughter_ (albeit accidentally), but she gave her to an orphanage because she couldn’t remember who the fucking father was!

I glared at the three animatronics on stage. I could still feel the presence of those 11 spirits, meaning they were still restless. They want Darlene back. I’m sure of it.

That’s odd…I feel another presence…a 12th spirit? Maybe I’m getting overwhelmed. I probably just need to get outta here for a while. As I walk out, though, I heard a voice, but no one was around me to talk to me…It almost sounded like someone I worked with at the old pizzeria 6 years ago…

_“Don’t you dare lay a finger on Darlene!”_


	2. Night 1

Darlene’s POV:

“Bye, Darlene.”

“Good luck, mama.”

“Thanks. See you at 6.”

I watched as Samuel drove off, heading back for home. I then turned to the pizzeria to see Derek walking out. “Oh. Derek! You work here, too?”

He looked at me and said, “Yea. Taking the night shift again?”

“Guess so. Hopefully this’ll help me remember my forgotten memories and get money for Maria’s birthday.”

He raised an eyebrow. “ _Who’s_ birthday?!”

“Maria. My daughter. Why?”

Derek sighed and said, “It’s nothing. Just…g-good luck on your job…”

I was confused for a moment, but I just smiled at him and waved goodbye before entering. I enter the office and sit down. _Well, this is a nice, dinky office,_ I thought, _Oh! Look at that cute cupcake figurine! I wonder if I could get something like that for Maria._

Just then, the clock struck 12, and the phone on the desk rang. I jumped and picked it up. It was Chris! “ _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ ”

Aw. That’s sweet of him. Everything is going to be okay…

“ _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.’_ ”

Now I am confused. Why would the company do _that_?!

“ _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ ”

 _They never got a bath?!_ I repeated in my head, _The poor things…_

“ _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ ”

Suddenly a headache hit me hard. It was almost as if my mind was trying to remember something. _The Bite of ’87_ … Where have I heard that before…?

“ _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ ”

 _W-what the f-?!_ I’m suddenly having second thoughts on taking this job, but I need the money. _We_ need the money!

“ _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. _”__

__I check my power level, only to see it was already down to 90%. What?! I look for any sources of power, and I glare at the fan. I thought about turning it off, but it will get stuffy in the office._ _

__I then ultimately turn it off, and I will turn it back on once it starts to get stuffy. I check the cameras to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on the Show Stage. Memories of my 6 year old birthday came back. Just then, the camera turned off, and I panicked._ _

__When the cameras came back on, Bonnie was off the stage! I flipped through the cameras ‘till I saw the bunny in the Backroom. _Staring into the camera!_ I literally screamed and fell out of my chair once I saw that. “Try and give me a heart attack, will ya?” I said aloud. I closed the camera for a bit to calm down, but then I heard someone singing. I check the camera and look at the West Hall to see Bonnie in there, and the singing was louder as I viewed the camera._ _

__“ _We removed his squishy casing  
To keep his circuits save and sound  
And ended up replacing it  
With scraps that we had found.  
But what a shame, a crying shame,  
Our friend was in a world of pain.  
Oh, we tried to fix him up,  
But it was all in vain_”_ _

__I-is he singing about k…killing a night guard…? Oh dear… What have I done?! Then the cameras blacked out again! I put it down and checked the west light…_ _

___Bonnie was right there!_ I closed the door right away. “N-no you don’t!” I shouted, “You’re not gonna get me!”_ _

__Then, I saw Bonnie’s eyes widen a bit. He walked closer to the small window, his face expressing shock, and his eyes went black. I was scared. H-he’s gonna kill me!_ _

__I then heard him speak, though I could barely hear him through the closed door. _“Darlene…?”__ _

__“H-how do you know my name…?!” I asked._ _

__“Darlene…” Bonnie repeated, seeming to relax, “It’s me… James…Can you let me in…?”_ _

__“How do I know you’re not lying to me? I thought James moved away sometime after my 6th birthday,” I said, glaring at him._ _

__Bonnie shook his head. “I’m not lying, and no, I did not move away. Something happened on your 6th birthday that you had to forget at the time.”_ _

__“What happened?” I asked, as what he said peaked my interest._ _

__“I’m sure you’ll remember soon enough,” he said, and I pouted._ _

__I thought for a minute and asked, “You sure you’re not lying?”_ _

__Bonnie nodded, and, sighing in defeat, I opened the door. Bonnie came in and fanned himself with his right hand. “Whew, it’s stuffy in here.”_ _

__“Okay,” I say as I turn the fan back on. I open up the cameras to see Chica in the Dining Area. “Oh no, not Chica!” I say._ _

__“We won’t hurt you, Darlene,” Bonnie said with a different- yet familiar- voice. I suddenly got another headache. The robot bunny noticed and asked if I was alright, but I couldn’t answer; along with the headache, I also got a flashback. I was in a bigger office, backed up against the wall as an even more withered, faceless Bonnie slowly walked closer to me, his right arm stretched out as if to grab the mask that I was wearing. We both then turned to the clock to see it was 6! He backed away and said, _“You got lucky…”__ _

__Once I was brought back from the flashback, I asked aloud, “Was that the old pizzeria…?”_ _

__“Did you remember something?” Bonnie asked._ _

__“I think I did…Did I have a close call with you before?”_ _

__“Right. The end of Night 3. You made a little slip-up, and I found out Annabelle was you.”_ _

__“A-Annabelle…?”_ _

__“The bear suit you wore in order for us to no recognize you?”_ _

__I thought for a little bit. “Mm…don’t remember. Sorry…”_ _

__The bunny patted my head. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault you don’t remember.”_ _

__Just then, the clock struck 6. I stretch and get up. “I better get going; Samuel and Maria might be waiting for me.” Bonnie waved goodbye, and I walked out of the building. I got into the car, and my family and I headed home._ _

__-w/ the animatronics-_ _

__ Normal POV: _ _

__“She still doesn’t remember?” Freddy asked Bonnie._ _

__“I think she remembered something, but it was only a part.”_ _

__Freddy nodded, smiling. They the three animatronics on stage noticed Derek cleaning some tables._ _

__“He hasn’t killed more children, has he?” Chica asked, nervous._ _

__“Seems like he’s laying low for a while,” Freddy replied, “though I’m not so sure.”_ _

__“Wait a minute,” Bonnie said, “I’ve never seen him look so…down in the dumps before.”_ _

__“That certainly isn’t like him,” Chica said, “Do you think he’s regretting killing all those children?”_ _

__Freddy stayed silent as he eyed the male, but he thought to himself, _Even if he is, why would a murderer suddenly regret killing his victims?__ _


	3. Night 2

Darlene’s POV:

 

I got dressed into my uniform and walked out of my room. “Ready for your 2nd night, sweetie pie?” Samuel asked me before bringing me in for a kiss.

 

“Ugh, daddy!” we heard Maria say in disgust.

 

“You’ll be doing this too when you’re older. You’ll be in love with someone and give him or her all of that love,” Samuel smirked.

 

“Not me,” Maria rebuttaled, “I’m not gonna be in love.”

 

“You never know, Maria…” I say as I head to the front door.

 

“Walking this time?” my husband asks me.

 

I nod. “I still got an hour and a half before my shift, so I thought I’d walk this time around.” I tell my husband and daughter, and I head out for my 2nd night as a security guard.

 

-outside the pizzeria-

 

It takes a bit for me to finally get there, but when I do, I hear a child’s voice… The voice of a little girl…

 

“C’mon, daddy! Let’s go home!”

 

I stood frozen in place as I saw Derek with a 6 or 7 year old girl. She had the same purple hair as him…

 

The girl soon noticed me and pulled on Derek’s shirt. “Daddy, is that the nightguard?”

 

Derek looked at me and smiled. “Indeed it is. Hey Darlene. Have you meet Lavender yet?”

 

Lavender _?! Isn’t that…?_ My eyes widened at the mention of her name.

 

“Yep. I adopted her a day or two after she was put in the orphanage. Isn’t she the cutest thing?” He crouched down and gave Lavender a hug, making her giggle.

 

No way… _Is this the same Lavender I gave birth to 6 years ago?!_

 

The baby Lavender had purple hair and bright purple eyes…just like Derek does… Did Derek and I…?!

 

“Ms. Darlene, why is your face turning red?”

 

Ack! “Um…I suddenly felt a cool breeze…Heh heh… Well, I better head inside. See ya.”

 

I head inside, avoiding eye contact with Derek. I could hear him chuckle under his breath as I past him.

 

I enter the office, the clock reading 11:57 pm. I use the time to try to remember something. Were Derek and I together at some point? Derek and Lavender looking similar is something that does not sound coincidental, especially with the unrealistic hair and eye color. If we were together, I wonder how Derek feels about me marrying Samuel. I wish I could remember everything, but all I remember right now is that time Bonnie almost busted me. I sigh and slump in my chair. “What even caused me to lose my memory anyway?!” I thought aloud.

 

Suddenly, I hear a dark chuckle. Panic rushing through me, I check the door lights, but no one was there. I check the camera. Nothing out of the ordinary. _That was…odd…_ I thought, _I thought for_ sure _I heard-_

 

*Ring ring ring*

 

The phone! It’s 12 already?! I pick it up while turning the fan off.

_“Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you’re hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!” I smile. “I-I won’t  talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at the cameras while I talk just to make sure every one’s in their proper place, you know…”_ I nod at his advice as I do just that.

 

As he talks about Freddy and the door lights, I see Bonnie and Chica out in the Dining Area. Bonnie seems to notice the camera and waves. Chica notices as well and starts talking to the bunny.

_“Also, check on the curtain in Pirate’s Cove from time to time. The character there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn’t like being watched? I don’t know.”_ Pirate’s Cove…? Why does the sound familiar? Wait, isn’t that where Foxy is? _“Anyway, I’m sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.”_

 

Silence followed. As I continued to check the cameras, my mind thought of what happened last night. _So Bonnie is James…? I thought they moved…What really happened to them? Why can’t I remember…? Do…do I_ want _to remember…?_

 

So many questions run through my head. I check Pirate’s Cove, and I see Foxy peeking out of the curtain. _If I’m gonna get answers to my past, then I’ll have to ask the animatronics,_ I thought to myself as I keep watching the robot fox.

 

Just then, the camera blacks out for a second. When it came back on, the curtain was open, Foxy was nowhere to be seen, and instead of saying “Out of Order,” the sign read “It’s Me.”

 

“Foxy!” I shouted, “W-where is he?!” I checked all the cameras until I checked the west hallway, and I saw Foxy running towards the door. I immediately put the monitor down and ran toward the button that closed the west door, but as I placed my hand on it, a hook covered it. “Eh…?”

 

“It _is_ you! The princess of the night is back in business!” Foxy shouted, happily hugging me.

 

“E-ehhh? What? Pr-princess?!” Something about that nickname made my head hurt. I disguise my pain as a hug as I held onto the robot fox, leaning my face onto his shoulder as a flashback appeared in my mind.

_“Yar har har! If it isn’t the princess of the night herself! Congrats on making it to 6 am!”_

 

“…I guess I _did_ work there…” I mumbled, which Foxy picked up on.

 

“Aye, ye did, Darlene. Remember when I first met ye? I tackled ye to the ground!” A chuckle rumbled inside the robot.

 

I smile softly at him. “Yeah…I…I remember…”

 

More memories of Foxy appeared in my head. But then, something else showed up in my mind’s eye…

-flashback-

Normal POV:

 

A young Darlene was inside an unfamiliar house with 2 boys; one her age and the other a year or two older. “So this is where you live, Nini*?” the young girl asked the older boy.

 

“Yup, but let’s hurry into my room: my brother will come back soon, and I don’t want you two getting scared.” The 3 children ran into the older boy’s room, and the 2 younger children looked around the small room.

 

“Wow,” the younger boy said, astonished, “This is so cool!”

 

“I wish it was a bit bigger though,” the older boy whined. Darlene fixed her eyes on a yellow bear plush that wore a purple top hat and bowtie. It felt as if it was looking right back at her!

 

And then…it waved.

 

“N-N-Nini! Th-the bear waved…!” she trembled, pointing at the plush.

 

“Oh yeah, it does that. It can even talk.”

 

Then the younger boy got their attention with, “Hey, Nini? Who’re they…?”

 

“You haven’t seen Fredbear and Friends yet?” the older boy asked incredulously, “These are my friends…”

 

Darlene moved closer to the younger boy to get a closer look. There was a brown bear, an indigo bunny, a yellow duck, and an orange plush with his head torn off…

 

-end of flashback-

Darlene’s POV:

 

“Aye, Darlene? Ye okay?” Foxy waved a hook at me, and I snapped out of my trance.

 

“Foxy…do you know someone called… ‘Nini’…?” I asked. After I asked that, his eyes became black…like Bonnie’s did…

 

“Scott knows a kid named Nicholas… Maybe he’s your ‘Nini,’” a child-like voice came out of the fox robot. My eyes widened at the familiarity of his voice.

 

“E-Evan…?!”

 

“Yes. It’s me, Darlene…” The robot and I hugged each other once again, and I began giggling happily. “I’m really happy you married my twin brother,” the robot mentioned, shocking me.

 

“Wait, I knew you had a brother, but I assumed he was your little brother due to him being with your parents all the time! He’s your _twin_?!” Foxy nodded. I just stood there in shock. I’ve always thought Samuel was Evan’s little brother…

 

…But he’s his…twin…

 

“Twin…brother…”

 

“Somethin’ wrong, Darlene?”

 

I snapped out of my trance. “N-nothin’…I’m fine…”

 

The clock struck 6, and I headed home after waving goodbye to Foxy.

 

-that day, at the pizzeria-

Derek’s POV:

 

I watch as Lavender runs off to play with the other kids. A frown is plastered on my face as a question Lavi asks once in a while plays in my head.

_“Daddy, will I ever get to meet my mommy…?”_

 

I can’t tell her. I just can’t tell her. She doesn’t need to know what I did, but I still don’t want to tell her.

 

How I wish she had a mother figure in her life…

 

I let out a sigh. I need to win _her_ over…

_I have to get her back…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~!  
> *Nini is prounced Nee-nee


End file.
